Son voeu le plus cher
by Nevermind555
Summary: Elle s'appelait Petra. C'était une soldate exemplaire, un être humain que la guerre ne semblait pas avoir privé de son altruisme. Dans son cœur régnait un amour sans partage pour cet homme usé par les combats. Elle partageait avec lui un secret non-divulgué. Petra Livaï.
1. Prologue

**Son souhait le plus cher...**

 _Prologue_

Déchiré, broyé, déchiqueté avec une cruauté savante, saccagé, piétiné, détruit, anéanti, écartelé, tailladé, massacré... la liste pourrait être longue. Interminable même. Pour décrire l'état dans lequel se trouvait le cœur encore battant de Livaï.

Son escouade complète anéantie avec la dernière des sauvageries, ces corps que l'on devait balancer par-dessus la carriole sans les rendre aux familles, les abandonnant en terres ennemies puis... le discours de ce père.

Rien n'aura été épargné à Livaï ce jour-là.


	2. Sous la carapace, un homme

_Chapitre 1 : Sous la carapace, un homme_

Livaï venait de terminer de ranger son équipement, rejoignant ses quartiers, d'un pas mécanique, regard absent. L'agitation autour de lui ainsi que la fête donnée en l'honneur des maigres survivants lui étaient totalement abstraites. Il venait de perdre bien plus que son escouade. Il venait de perdre... Petra.

Il n'avait même pas eu la force de l'annoncer à haute et intelligible voix au père de la jeune femme. Il n'avait même pas eu la volonté d'affronter son regard. Mais il n'était pas dupe ; ce père avait parfaitement compris qu'il venait de perdre sa fille et tentait de faire bonne figure en donnant dans l'optimisme exagéré ; une façon comme une autre de masquer une douleur trop aiguë. Mais bordel... elle voulait se marier !... Qu'importait avec qui !... Livaï avala sa culpabilité avec une amertume marquée.

L'image du corps jeté hors du convoi revint frapper la rétine morte de Livaï et il en grimaça de peine alors qu'il s'installa sur la chaise qui garnissait son bureau.

Il fixait un point invisible. Ses yeux étaient secs ; les larmes y étaient absentes depuis de longues années. Il était infoutu de pleurer tant il avait vu des horreurs.

Cette guerre lui arrachait tout.

Il allait se lever pour annoncer à Erwin qu'il le chargeait d'écrire une correspondance au père de Petra lorsque sa jambe le rappela à l'ordre, le faisait rasseoir dans un cri ravalé de justesse.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau...

D'une force propre aux guerriers de son clan, il renversa tout le bureau sur un cri de rage, allant s'abattre dans un coin sombre de la pièce, visage crispé sur des larmes inexistantes. Son corps entier tremblait de douleur, secoué de spasmes vertigineux.

D'une main, il grattait le mur en moellons lorsque la douleur lui traversait le corps, menant les doigts au sang.

L'ironie était qu'il ne tomberait sans doute pas sous la charge d'un Titan mais qu'il crèverait, un jour ou l'autre, de ce poison qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

* * *

Petra s'était enrôlée jeune. Elle présentait des aptitudes pour les exercices d'équilibre exigés par le harnais de manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

Son regard fut immédiatement captivé par cet homme de taille moyenne, à la chevelure ébène, qui se tenait fièrement aux côtés du Major Erwin, bras croisés, visage impassible.

A dire vrai, elle avait entendu un bon lot de légendes sur le compte et les exploits du Caporal-chef Livaï. Chaque bar y allait de ses propres récits ramenés du front autour desquels s'articulaient les faits d'armes d'un homme dont la force seule suffisait à terrasser plusieurs titans à la fois !...

Rien, dans le corps fin et sec de Livaï, ne laissait présager pareille puissance.

On était d'ailleurs bien incapable de lui donner un âge précis mais il se racontait qu'il avait dépassé le cap de la trentaine. Voilà bien plus d'une décennie qu'il était de chaque expédition. Le fait qu'il en revienne vivant était une preuve indéniable de sa force de frappe.

Le personnage fascinait et dérangeait à la fois. Il était populaire tout en étant l'objet d'une terrible controverse.

Petra, elle, l'aima d'emblée. Elle se fichait de connaître ses exploits !... Elle aima l'homme qui se cachait derrière ce visage impassible instantanément.

* * *

Petra respirait le bonté et ce fait n'échappa guère à Livaï. Elle apportait souvent le repas aux soldats blessés, accompagnant toujours le geste de paroles encourageantes.

Livaï la prit immédiatement sous son aile. Et, croyez-le, bénéficier ainsi de la protection effective du Caporal-chef lui-même était un gage de tranquillité ; aucun soldat n'étant assez fou pour vouloir s'attirer les foudres "livaïennes" !...

L'aura projetée par Livaï préservait des ennuis annoncés par certains camarades chahuteurs ou jaloux.

Lorsqu'un titan identifié pour avoir mis à mal plusieurs soldats, on lui souhaitait de croiser la route du Caporal-chef. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, les murs semblaient avoir été dressés pour préserver les Titans de la fureur de Livaï.

* * *

Sous son attitude peu avenante, Petra vit presque d'emblée les émotions exacerbées et le cœur en or du Caporal-chef.

Elle avait envie de se secouer de rire en voyant à quel point il camouflait ce qui, finalement, le rendait humain. On racontait qu'il avait perdu toute émotion, qu'il était devenu une machine de guerre. Ça, c'était bon pour la légende.

La réalité était tout autre !... Se laisser submerger par les émotions était néfaste sur un tel champ de bataille, vu les forces en présence. Et Livaï était parvenu à ranger précieusement son ressenti au fond de son être, sous l'aspect la plus dure de sa personnalité.

Devant les personnes en qui il avait confiance, il acceptait de lever un pan du voile. Et il le faisait presque pudiquement.

Petra l'avait souvent vu adresser quelques mots aux agonisants. Il n'avait pas hésité, lui qui vouait un véritable culte à la propreté, de saisir la main sanglante pour la presser de la sienne, assurant au mourant qu'il avait été utile à l'humanité.

Livaï avait déjà intercédé en faveur d'un camarade pris en flagrant délit de larcins.

Petra mit plusieurs années pour gagner la confiance de son supérieur. Mais une fois que la chose fut faite, rien, en ce bas monde dévasté, ne pouvait l'en écarter.

Non, Livaï n'était pas ce soldat dur et intraitable, ni ce maniaque de la propreté craint par ses hommes. Livaï était... Livaï. Et il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui.


	3. Complicité à toute épreuve

_Chapitre 2 : Complicité à toute épreuve_

Petra n'était pas la seule à avoir immédiatement tenu Livaï en haute estime. Un homme l'avait fait avant elle et il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple soldat, bien au contraire. L'homme en question n'était autre que le très réputé Major Erwin Smith.

Redoutable, à la pointe du combat, excellent dans la maîtrise du harnais, stratège hors-pair, meneur d'hommes sans équivalent.

Il se racontait, dans les rangs, que c'était lui qui avait repéré les talents de Livaï dans les bas-fonds et convaincu, non sans faire face à des multiples réticences, les hautes instances de l'intégrer au bataillon.

Les débuts avaient été difficiles mais les convictions profondes d'Erwin finirent par rallier Livaï à la cause défendue par le bataillon entier.

Dès lors, la complicité entre les deux hommes n'était plus à discuter. En cas de coup dur, Erwin consultait Livaï et vice-versa. Le duo fonctionnait parfaitement et Erwin traitait Livaï comme un égal.

Entre eux, l'histoire avait débuté par une bataille, mettant en jeu les forces en présence.

Brusquement. Abruptement.

Il fallait que l'un et l'autre sache ce qu'ils avaient dans le ventre. Et Erwin constata que Livaï était prêt à aller loin. Très loin pour défendre ceux à qui il était attaché. Tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un soldat !... En quelques minutes, Erwin eut un aperçu sans détour de la force de frappe de Livaï, de sa maîtrise excellente du harnais et de sa résistance face à la pression.

Livaï venait de tout lui servir. Et ma foi, en dépit de sa taille moyenne, le jeune homme était redoutable !...

* * *

"Voulez-vous encore un thé ?..." questionna Petra.

Livaï leva ses yeux morts sur elle. "Depuis quand fais-tu le service ?..."

"Depuis que nous n'avons pas été appelés." nettoyant la table.

"Il reste une tache ici." désignant l'endroit du regard.

"Oh, oui, pardon." sans en prendre ombrage.

"Petra, le thé est... un moment sacré."

"Je le sais, Caporal-chef. J'aimerai beaucoup apprendre à le préparer."

Livaï haussa le sourcil. "Bon, très bien."

Le visage de Petra s'illumina.

Postée aux côtés de son supérieur, Petra notait mentalement les gestes sûrs de Livaï. La dose, la température de l'eau - frémissante et surtout pas bouillante ! - ainsi que le temps d'infusion.

A sa grande surprise, Livaï prépara deux tasses.

Quel privilège !...

Assise en face de lui, elle détaillait la façon dont Livaï se saisissait de la tasse par le haut.

"Vous avez toujours bu ainsi ?..."

"Hmm... attends, laisse moi réfléchir... ça doit remonter à mes premières années ici."

"Oh, je vois..." l'admirant sincèrement, notamment du fait de ses petites manies.

"T'as eu des maux avec Heinz ?..."

Décidément, rien n'échappait à son regard acéré !...

"Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose, vous savez..."

"Pas grand-chose ? Il a bien failli te démonter mardi."

"Mais Mike est intervenu."

"Hmm... ouais. Il a eu le cul botté dans les règles. J'suis content que Mike s'en soit chargé. Je sais qu'il frappe assez fort." se remémorant sa première confrontation avec cette force de la nature.

"Petra, si quelqu'un t'emmerde, je..."

"Personne, Caporal-chef. Personne."

Livaï cligna, finissant par esquisser un faible sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Petra.

Il s'offrait peu. Et ceci ne contribuait qu'à renforcer le côté fascinant, tout en rendant l'instant précieux.

"J'ai noté que ton angle d'attaque doit être révisé un peu plus sur la gauche. Essaye de forcer le grappin la prochaine fois."

"Merci, Caporal-chef !..." ravie de bénéficier des conseils d'un tel prodige.

Lorsque la situation l'ennuyait, Livaï se plaisait à déclarer qu'il était autodidacte et que, de ce fait, il ne pouvait distribuer des conseils quant à la manœuvre du harnais.

Petra comprit dès cet instant que, même au cœur des combats les plus acharnés, Livaï gardait un œil sur elle.

* * *

Ne pas tomber amoureuse !... Ce message, Petra se le passait en boucle, quotidiennement, dans sa tête mais son cœur ne semblait pas vraiment du même avis !...

Elle ne voyait, ne vivait plus que pour Livaï, tentant de maintenir une cohésion maximale dans le groupe pour éviter à Livaï de le faire.

Lorsqu'un ordre était aboyé un peu trop violemment au goût de certains, Petra arrondissait les angles.

Elle savait cependant qu'il n'y avait rien à attendre de Livaï. Elle était pourtant fixée sur ses intentions... mais son cœur lui soufflait toujours qu'il y avait sans doute une marge d'erreur possible et que Livaï pourrait un jour se rapprocher d'elle. Son espoir était tel qu'il embrasait ses journées !...

Plusieurs fois, Livaï aurait eu des raisons d'élever la voix ou de corriger Petra mais jamais aucun geste agressif ne parvint à la jeune femme.

Petra attachait donc une importance particulière aux détails dès qu'il s'agissait de Livaï. Ce dernier n'y vit qu'un aspect maniaque qu'elle partageait avec ses propres penchants.

* * *

Un jour, en pleine réunion, Petra eut le loisir de dévorer du regard ce profil fier tandis qu'Erwin vantait les mérites d'une nouvelle stratégie martiale.

Petra soupirait discrètement. Cet homme... ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer...

Et l'inaccessibilité soulignée du côté de Livaï n'y changeait rien.

Soudain, il glissa les yeux vers elle, la surprenant dans sa rêverie, sans rien en laisser paraître.

A Petra d'avoir le feu qui lui montait aux joues !... C'était fou qu'un homme lui fasse pareil effet !...

"Dis donc, Petra, j'ai pas le nez au milieu de la tronche pour que tu me mates comme ça en pleine réunion stratégique ? Le boss, c'est Erwin. T'as au moins capté ce qu'il a dit ?" au sortir de la réunion.

"Oui... enfin, je... crois."

"J'en suis pas fondamentalement convaincu, tu vois."

"Peut-être pourriez-vous... me le réexpliquer ?..."

Livaï se pinça l'arête du nez. Bon sang, qu'arrivait-il à cette brave Petra ?... "Bon, donne moi le nom du mec qui t'ennuie."

"Quoi ?... Pardon ?... Ah, non, non, personne ne m'ennuie, Caporal-chef !..."

"T'as pas la tête à ce que nous faisons en ce moment, Petra. Tu sais ce qu'une telle attitude peut avoir comme conséquences sur le champ de bataille, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il ne lui parlait que de guerre...

"Oui, je... ferai plus attention à l'avenir."

"C'est cet abruti d'Oluo qui t'emmerde ?"

"Oluo ? Non, non, rien... je... tout va bien, Caporal-chef !..." agitée.

"Tu es peut-être fatiguée... tu as besoin de quelques jours de repos ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre une permission pour all..."

"Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Je vous ai dit que _tout allait bien_!" coupant Livaï, se rendant compte de son audace au bout de quelques secondes. "Pardon, je... quelle sotte je fais !..." se confondant en excuses plates.

Livaï fixait Petra, regard plus plissé encore que d'ordinaire - si une telle chose était possible !...

Petra s'éloigna en sautillant.

"Erwin." attrapant le Major qui passait par là. "Je veux que Petra prenne quelques jours. Son attitude est préoccupante."

Erwin pouffa. "Il était grand temps que tu t'en rendes compte." posé.

"Silence, Erwin." grogné.

* * *

Dire qu'il n'en avait pas conscience serait mentir. Néanmoins, Livaï ne voulait pas en entendre parler !... Les préoccupations martiales qui pesaient sur ses épaules ne lui laissaient guère le loisir de se pencher sur ses sentiments. Petra était jolie, agréable. Elle comptait beaucoup pour lui mais...

Le Caporal-chef balaya l'idée d'un revers de main, soupirant. Pas de temps pour ce genre de considérations !...

Mais Livaï ne faisait pas exception à cette petite voix insidieuse qui fusait régulièrement dans sa tête, lui suggérant combien il serait agréable de lever un peu le pied et de savourer un peu de contacts humains... Livaï en soupirait de contrariété. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit. Ce n'était _jamais_ le moment ni l'endroit !...


	4. A l'ombre des sentiments

_Merci à Anthales pour son suivi et ses commentaires ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : A l'ombre des sentiments_

Livaï plissa les yeux face au reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir alors qu'il ajustait son jabot immaculé.

Aurait-il choisi Petra pour d'autres raisons que ses qualités guerrières ?... Aurait-il inconsciemment agi de la sorte ?...

Le poing s'abattit sur le reflet, manquant de le briser.

"Putain mais... t'es un véritable connard, en fait !... Alors maintenant, tu la vires rapidos de ton escouade et tu lui assures un avenir plus sécurisant que celui que tu t'apprêtes à lui offrir, pigé ?!" dans un soliloque intransigeant.

* * *

Livaï fixait Petra lors de son entraînement. Il avait le choix des armes : celle du lâche qui se mettrait à la critiquer jusqu'à la briser et celle du Caporal-chef concerné par le destin de ses hommes.

Étrangement, Livaï hésitait. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas faire cela à Petra !...

Il s'installa sur la caisse en bois pendant qu'elle se désaltérait à l'outre.

"Petra, j'ai bien réfléchi."

"De quoi parlez-vous ?..."

Cette douceur dont elle ne se départait jamais...

Livaï se leva, fixant Petra avant de lever la main pour la poser sur son épaule frêle.

Le geste avait plus de pesant qu'une parole - surtout lorsqu'on savait à quel point le Caporal-chef détestait toucher ou être touché !... Enfin, ça, c'était ce qui se racontait...

"Ta place n'est plus i..."

Il rattrapa l'outre in extremis, réflexes toujours aux aguets.

"Cap..."

"Ma décision est prise."

"Qu'ai-je fait ?..." doigts tremblants.

Muré dans son silence, visage impassible. "Rien."

"Ne... faites pas ça... je vous en prie... être ici, c'est toute ma vie..." larmes noyant déjà ses yeux dorés immenses.

"J'ai vu... trop de soldats tomber sur le champ de bataille. Je ne veux... je ne supporterai pas que ça t'arrive."

"Caporal-chef... j'ai choisi d'être soldate. Ce n'est pas pour en être jugée inapte du fait que je sois une femme et renvoyée chez moi. Je vous croyais plus impartial."

"Silence, Petra. Je ne remets pas en cause tes capacités de combat."

"Ce serait la seule condition valable qui justifierait mon renvoi." avec une certaine véhémence.

Son visage, d'ordinaire doux, était habité par la colère.

Ce que Livaï craignait ; être à présent empêtré dans ses propres doutes.

Bordel, il ne supporterait pas de voir sa tête décapitée à ses pieds... pas une seconde fois !...

"Avant, j'ai... connu quelqu'un comme toi. Quelqu'un qui avait des dispositions naturelles pour le harnais... ça n'a pas empêché le pire d'arriver et je n'ai aucune envie de revivre un tel drame."

Il tremblait, en proie à ses propres émotions, lui qui était réputé pour les camoufler.

Ceci toucha Petra davantage.

"Je veux demeurer à vos côtés. Je vous en prie, ne m'en privez pas." ferme et décidée.

Livaï sentait une colère vive monter en lui et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la dirige contre Petra !...

Il se détourna. Ses pas le conduisirent tout naturellement jusqu'au bureau d'Erwin, ouvrant la porte sans frapper, à la volée, surprenant à peine le Major.

Il s'avança, à grandes enjambées, jusqu'au bureau, posant ses deux mains à plat dans un claquement sec.

"TOUT CA C'EST PARCE QUE J'AI CÉDÉ A TON PETIT DISCOURS FANATIQUE SUR LA CAUSE PERDUE DE L'HUMANITÉ ! T'ES UNE BELLE POURRITURE, ERWIN !"

"Et moi qui pensais que tu en avais terminé avec ce genre de considérations, Livaï..." dans un soupir, sans lever les yeux sur l'homme en fureur qui lui faisait face.

"BORDEL, ERWIN !" contournant le bureau pour venir saisir Erwin par le col.

"Je t'ai offert une porte de sortie, Livaï. Sans moi tu croupirais toujours dans ton trou à rats."

La colère était telle qu'Erwin hérita d'un coup de tête qu'il assuma presque sans broncher.

S'il fallait que Livaï se décharge de sa colère, autant qu'il le fasse sur lui, songeait le Major qui connaissait bien les dispositions caractérielles de son meilleur élément.

"Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine, Livaï ?..."

"J'EN AI MA CLAQUE DE TOUS CES MORTS ! DE TOUTES CES EXPÉDITIONS AU TERME DESQUELLES NOUS REVENONS BREDOUILLES ET DIMINUES, MERDE !"

"C'est à moi d'en assumer les responsabilités. Contente toi d'être une légende, cela leur suffira."

"JE NE VEUX PAS QUE PETRA Y RESTE !"

Erwin saisit lentement les poignets de Livaï pour leur faire lâcher prise. "Je comprends."

"NAN, TU NE PIGES RIEN, ERWIN !"

"Au contraire. Je comprends que tu n'en peux plus et je m'y attendais."

Livaï resserra sa prise, soulevant Erwin pour le faire rasseoir l'instant d'après.

"J'ai tenté de lutter... de me résigner..."

"Alors accorde toi de l'aimer."

Livaï relâcha la pression qu'il venait d'imposer.

La proposition lui frappa le visage comme une révélation et une gifle à la fois.

"Je... ne sais pas faire." tomba, laconique et abattu.

Évidemment... on avait appris à Livaï à lutter, à se bagarrer, à tuer même mais jamais on ne lui avait enseigné la façon d'aborder ce qui faisait partie du domaine amoureux et sentimental...

"Écoute ton cœur, Livaï."

"Je l'ai écouté, figure-toi et ça a donné ce bordel !... MERDE !" en fureur, tapant du plat de la main sur le bureau chargé de papiers.

"Je comprends que tu sois déstabilisé, Livaï. Écoute... je pourrai lui faire part de notre décision officielle et faire appel à son père pour qu'il nous appuie."

Livaï se laissa tomber sur une chaise voisine. "D'une façon ou d'une autre, ça va la faire crever."

"Bien. Alors tu as ta réponse." reprenant tranquillement sa paperasse.

* * *

Il s'en voulait d'avoir agi ainsi. Il s'en voulait exagérément.

Et Petra voyait bien qu'il se tourmentait. Ses remarques étaient de plus en plus acerbes.

Alors qu'il nettoyait son matériel, Petra s'en approcha. "Caporal-chef..." tout en osant une caresse prudent le long du bras à la manche retroussée.

Étrangement le Caporal-chef ne moufta pas.

"Je voulais savoir comment vous allez... Vous vous exprimez très peu ces derniers temps..."

"J'ai jamais été très causant, Petra." lustrant une des lanières en cuir de son équipement.

"Je le sais. Cela ne me gêne pas." se posant contre le mur, lui faisant face.

Il était... magnétique. Définitivement séduisant à sa manière.

"Avez-vous... réfléchi à notre conversation de la fois dernière ?..." voix trahissant une certaine inquiétude.

"Oublie ce que je t'ai dit."

"C'est vrai, je peux rester ?" voix reprenant de la joie.

"Hmm mmm." sans quitter son travail des yeux.

"Oh, merci, Caporal-chef !... Vous ne regretterez pas votre décision, vous verrez !..."

Les mains de Livaï tremblèrent un instant, l'image de la tête décapitée d'Isabel lui revenant à l'esprit.

"La personne dont vous m'avez parlé..."

"Inutile d'en discuter." sec.

Petra se tritura les mains, gênée de l'importuner. Il y avait, à l'évidence, une plaie encore ouverte qui saignait à l'occasion, faisant souffrir Livaï.

La proximité de Petra posait un certain nombre de soucis à Livaï. Et ce dernier choisit une formule dévastatrice pour dissuader la jeune femme. "Il n'y a rien à attendre de moi, Petra."

Petra songea alors à la lettre qu'elle venait d'adresser à son père et dans laquelle elle s'enflammait littéralement pour Livaï, évoquant même un possible mariage...

"C'est faux."

"Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de..." cherchant le terme le plus décourageant qu'il puisse trouver. "... _connerie_."

"Vous avez beaucoup à offrir, Caporal-chef. J'en demeure persuadée."

"Tu te fais des idées. Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme que tu imagines." passant à un autre tronçon de lanière. "Ma vie, c'est la guerre."

"Et cela me va très bien."

"Petra... tu t'es regardée ?... T'as besoin de quelqu'un d'aimant, bordel."

"Parce que vous imaginez que je suis suffisamment idiote pour envisager une telle utopie alors que nous sommes entourés de titans ?... Je veux un homme qui sache se défendre, sans que j'aie à m'en préoccuper."

Livaï levant enfin ses yeux éteints sur elle. Voilà qui devenait intéressant...

"Caporal-chef... demain, nous partons en expédition et je sais que le danger sera encore plus présent que les fois dernières."

"Je confirme."

"Bien." quittant le mur pour se diriger, à pas lents, vers le groupe.


	5. Secret de chambre

_Chapitre 4 : Secret de chambre_

Livaï s'assit sur le bord de son lit, tapotant l'oreiller de plumes, lorsque quelques coups légers à sa porte lui fit relever la tête.

Relativement contrarié, il se releva pour ouvrir, découvrant là Petra en chemise de nuit, cape aux couleurs du Bataillon sur les épaules, bougeoir à la main.

"Petra ?..."

"Caporal-chef, puis-je demeurer un moment avec vous ?..."

"J'allais me coucher." relativement sec, lui refusant l'entrée. "Et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant vu ce qui nous attend dans les prochains jours."

"Je ne dors jamais avant une expédition, je... me sens bien trop nerveuse. Et cette fois plus que les autres. J'ai... un pressentiment."

"Retourne te coucher, Petra."

"Caporal-chef... je... j'ai besoin de vous." avec un aplomb tenu éloigné de toute défiance.

"Si je te laisse entrer dans cette chambre, que penses-tu qu'il va se passer, Petra ?"

"Je n'en sais rien. Ce que vous voudrez..."

Livaï se décala sur le côté, laissant la voie libre à Petra. Celle-ci pénétra, à pas feutrés, dans la pièce.

Un lit. Un bureau dont un côté était chargé d'ouvrages. Une armoire de petite taille.

Les quartiers des officiers étaient sommaires.

Livaï recula la chaise du bureau pour Petra et s'installa sur le lit.

La lueur de la flamme éclairait les visages.

"J'ai... écrit une lettre à mon père."

Livaï était captivé par le jeu des reflets de la bougie sur le profil de Petra.

"Je lui ai écrit à quel point j'étais fière de servir sous vos ordres."

Le plus difficile était d'avouer la suite... Petra n'en eut pas le temps vu que Livaï prit la parole.

"Petra, quel garçon imagines-tu que je sois ?"

"Je ne sais pas, vous... pouvez être tant d'hommes à la fois..."

Livaï s'installa plus à son aise sur le lit, oreiller placé dans son dos, contre le mur, jambe ramenée sur l'autre.

" _Ça_ te fait peur ?"

"C'est... déroutant parfois."

"Tu en sais plus sur mon compte que beaucoup d'autres. Je dirai pas autant qu'Erwin mais tu n'en es pas loin."

"Cela vous gêne-t-il ?"

"Non." se redressant pour attraper un canif avant lequel il joua, le faisant habilement circuler entre ses doigts. "T'as déjà observé l'efficacité d'une toile d'araignée, Petra ? Plus la prise se débat, moins elle a de chance de s'en sortir."

Petra plissa les yeux. "Je... ne saisis pas directement le rapport..."

"C'est une leçon qu'un mec m'a apprise."

"Vous êtes très étrange ce soir, Caporal-chef..."

"Moi aussi je change la veille d'une expédition, Petra. Peut-être que ce garçon là, tu ne vas pas beaucoup l'aimer. Pas du tout même, je dirai."

"Arrêtez. Vous essayez de me faire peur..."

"Peut-être que ce soir je vais devenir extraordinairement accessible. Parce que même si t'as vaguement entendu parler de mes exploits dans les bas-fonds, tu ne sais pas la moitié de ce dont Erwin a connaissance."

Cette discussion mettait Petra extrêmement mal à l'aise.

"La veille d'une expédition, de tels élans ne me servent à rien, bordel. Ce Livaï là, tu n'en voudrais pas pour trois sous, Petra. Ce n'est pas de lui dont tu parles si fièrement dans ta putain de lettre. Ce n'est pas lui que tu souhaites présenter à ton père."

Petra eut envie de se boucher les oreilles tandis que Livaï fixait sur elle un regard impitoyable.

Livaï se pencha en avant, souple comme un félin. "Ce Livaï ne tentera ni de te protéger ni de veiller sur toi. Il ne connaît qu'une seule loi et c'est celle de la rue. Il fonctionne à l'instinct et le sien est plutôt sauvage."

Le regard se fit plus dure. "J'suis certain que le nom de Kenny the Riper ne te dit absolument rien, hein, Petra ? T'as aucune idée de la moindre légende urbaine qui circule dans les rues dégueulasses des bas-fonds !... Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, Petra."

"Nous défendons les mêmes couleurs, Caporal-chef. Notre ennemi commun sont les titans."

"Le portrait flatteur que tu as dressé de moi ne correspond pas à la réalité. La vérité est beaucoup plus crue et abjecte que tu te l'imagines, Petra. Survivre dans les bas-fonds ne laisse jamais les gens indemnes. Ils en conservent des séquelles comme des plaies purulentes sur la carapace."

"Je sais ce que vous valez, Caporal-chef. Je vous ai vu réconforter les soldats, je vous ai entendu défendre certains que la hiérarchie accablait !..."

"JE SUIS POURRI, JE TE DIS !"

Le hurlement avait tout du grognement. Livaï respirait bruyamment.

Voûté sur ce lit, regard exorbité, le Caporal-chef se laissait aller à des élans inédits.

Petra venait de se tendre sur sa chaise, fixant ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un agneau viendrait foutre dans la vie d'un loup, hein ?"

L'attitude exagérée de Livaï commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Petra. Cette dernière se leva et vient se glisser le long des jambes de Livaï.

"N'essayez pas de me faire horreur, Caporal-chef, cela ne fonctionne pas."

Livaï la fixait avec des yeux incrédules, clignant plusieurs fois.

"Je vous rappelle que l'agneau tranche du titan assez régulièrement."

"Bordel, Petra..." levant la main pour venir caresser sa joue, regard se faisant chaque seconde plus trouble. "... qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec moi ?..."

La bouche, au pli boudeur, vint se poser sur celle, à présent silencieuse, de Petra, l'invitant à un baiser dont la sagesse ne demandait qu'à voler en éclats. Livaï testait pour approbation.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle n'ait connu aucun homme avant de venir frapper à la porte de sa chambre... mais elle n'en demeurerait pas moins intéressante !...

Son regard l'avait immédiatement choisie. Et Livaï savait bien que, dès le début, il nourrissait à son égard des sentiments bien plus complexes et forts que ceux relevant de la simple relation hiérarchique.

Quant à Petra, elle savait qu'elle était destinée à cet homme et aucun autre !...

Les mains de Livaï venaient d'échouer sur ses hanches étroites tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait délicieusement, qu'il l'initiait à toute sorte de sensations inédites. C'était terriblement délicieux, ces sensations humides et chaudes, les bruits de suçotement que l'échange générait, à la seule lueur de cette bougie. Petra sentit une chaleur lui inonder le bas du corps tant elle avait rêvé ce moment.

Livaï relâchait la pression puis revenait pour un nouvel échange. Ses yeux ne fixaient rien de particulier, paupières tenues à mi-course. Son visage entier transpirait l'envie que Petra lui inspirait.

Ses mains remontèrent, dans un élan simultané et excessivement lent, jusqu'aux seins de Petra. Elle poussa une exclamation dans le baiser tant il était vrai que le contact était brûlant !...

 _"... extraordinairement accessible..."_ revint frapper à la porte de son esprit englué de sensations.

L'échange buccal n'en finissait plus, têtes dodelinant à droite ou à gauche, selon ce qu'il y avait à savourer.

Si Petra goûtait aux flammes de ce délice, Livaï avait l'impression d'imploser sous l'afflux des sensations. Il se devait pourtant de ralentir et honorer le fait qu'il serait le premier homme dans la vie de Petra.

Elle se tenait toujours assise à mi-cuisses de Livaï, penchée en avant, mains à plat sur les abdominaux finement dessinés. Oh, elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu des centaines de fois mais y toucher était une tout autre histoire, relevant d'un autre sens que celui de la vue. Elle finit par s'animer sur le torse, cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait cajoler et pincer. La voie l'amena à ces billes de chair dont le relief mettait en appétit. Lorsqu'elle les atteignit, Livaï geint dans le baiser, sensible de l'endroit.

Première découverte et non des moindres !... Petra s'en délectait, faisant passer ses appréciations dans le baiser.

Il était extraordinaire de voir à quel point Livaï la laissait mener... elle ne s'était pas faite d'idée au sujet de son Heichou. A dire vrai, elle avait été souvent affectée par ce qui courait dans les rangs au sujet de la vie intime du Caporal-chef !... Ce qui se racontait, à voix basse, dans le dos de Livaï, était absolument stupéfiant et alimentait toutes sortes de rumeurs déplacées !... Le côté secret de Livaï donnait libre-cours à des spéculations scabreuses.

On mélangeait Livaï à toutes les sauces, lui offrant une sexualité débridée tenue secrète.

Or, de ce que Petra goûtait, Livaï était le genre d'homme à avoir des égards.

Le feu semblait pourtant courir le long de toutes les veines de Livaï, peu habitué à se laisser aller à de tels contacts, tenant son appétit en respect au moyen de champs de batailles et d'assauts guerriers répétés.

Livaï savait qu'il arriverait un moment, selon ce que Petra lui permettrait, où il perdra les pédales, où son corps prendrait le pas sur sa raison. Et il redoutait de voir surgir cet impétueux caractère dominateur.

Son corps était tendu comme un arc et le renflement dans ce bas de pantalon de plus en plus marqué jusqu'au point douloureux.

Un pas de plus et... tout retour en arrière s'avèrerait impossible. Ses sens bourdonnaient déjà si fort !...

Petra, elle, savourait la chaleur intense qui logeait depuis de longues minutes dans son bas-ventre secoué par la puissance érotique de l'échange.

Les deux geignait d'écho durant l'échange.

Le torse balafré de Livaï montait et descendait dans un rythme de plus en plus effréné.

Petra elle-même palpitait contre lui.

"Hei... chou..."

C'était un appel que Livaï ne pouvait ignorer.

Alors ?... Prendre les rênes ou les lui laisser par courtoisie ?...

Livaï dirigea les mains de Petra jusqu'aux boutons de son pantalon - rien que le contact de ses paumes sur l'endroit tendu était à deux doigts de lui arracher un grognement qu'il étouffa avec grand mal, artères du cou saillantes.

Petra avait déjà aperçu des estampes qui circulaient dans les rangs des soldats et dont certains étaient friands. Mais rien ne la préparait à ce qu'elle allait découvrir ce soir...

A la lueur de la bougie elle découvrit combien elle faisait de l'effet à Livaï et qui se manifestait de façon terriblement charnelle. Elle demeurait dubitative quant à l'attitude à adopter.

"Est-ce que... je peux... que faut-il que je fasse ?..."

Livaï eut un sourire touché. Il se saisit de la main fine de Petra pour la guider sur ce qui se dressait avec autant d'appétit.

Le contact eut l'effet d'un courant électrique dans le corps entier de Livaï.

Son menton se leva sur un souffle vibrant.

Lorsqu'elle comprit le mouvement, il retira sa main pour la laisser poursuivre pendant qu'il parcourait ses cuisses de long en large, soulevant la chemise de nuit pour venir effleurer, des pouces, son entrejambe. Elle eut un cri aigu qui lui échappa totalement tant elle était prête à s'offrir.

Livaï fit cesser ses attentions - il n'en pouvait décidément plus !...

Puis il vint lentement basculer sur elle, la couvrant de son corps, fouillant entre ses jambes, lui arrachant une jolie panoplie d'appréciations vocales dont certaines, vraiment fortes, lui firent étendre sa paume sur la bouche tordue de délices.

Tout naturellement, Petra écartait les jambes, dans une invite indiscutable.

Livaï, se tenant par la base, vint s'enfoncer de quelques centimètres en elle, la laissant s'habituer à sa présence. Elle était... Seigneur... si moite que Livaï dut produire un effort terrible pour ne pas s'y inviter totalement et d'un seul coup de hanches !...

A sa grande surprise, ce fut un mouvement de Petra qui l'invita tout entier en elle.

Les deux en gémirent à l'unisson.

Les sensations étaient terribles !...

Cambré sur elle, paume de la main reposant sur son bas-ventre comme pour percevoir ses propres mouvements et ses contractions, Livaï commença lentement ses allées et venues.

C'était... à en perdre la tête tant c'était voluptueux. Livaï se mordait les lèvres tant les paroles qui défilaient dans son esprit n'étaient pas présentables.

Petra était accrochée à ses épaules, émettant des sons coupés éloignés de toute douleur tant elle était détendue dans les bras de ce partenaire hors pair.


	6. Promesses de Polichinelle

_Et nous voici à la fin de l'aventure... Merci à Anthales pour son suivi et à Trotti pour nos échanges ; ))_

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 : Promesses de polichinelle_

La tête de Petra reposait sur le torse de Livaï, marqué par les combats et les lanières de l'équipement, tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux blond vénitien, main glissant le long du dos fin.

"Je rêve de... cette vie loin des combats..." admit-il, shooté aux endorphines.

"Ne dites pas... des choses pareilles..." avec un sourire audible.

"Pour une fois que je m'autorise à rêver..." sans se départir du tintement heureux de sa voix.

"Comment voyez-vous cette vie alors ?..." curieuse malgré elle, laissant ses doigts croiser ceux de Livaï.

"Une humble petite maison... un métier d'artisan..."

"Des enfants ?..."

"Oui." soufflé sans osé y croire.

"Et nous serions heureux ?..."

"Très."

"Caporal-chef..." observant la magnifique vue en contreplongée. "Pourquoi n'est-ce pas possible ?... Pourquoi les titans nous empêchent-ils de vivre nos rêves ?..."

"Je n'en sais rien. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que plus nous en abattons, plus il en arrive." pupilles reprenant cette lueur rancunière. "Ils n'auront jamais leur compte."

"Assez. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, je... j'ai trop besoin de ces moments avec vous. Ma place est faite pour être dans vos bras, je... n'en peux plus de tous ces combats !..."

"Petra." ajustant ses mains autour de son visage. "Si tous les soldats lâchent, nous ne vaincrons jamais ces monstres. A plus forte raison, nos meilleurs éléments !... Je n'ai pas... fait tout ça pour te dissuader de combattre mais pour nous donner de la force et de la volonté. Nous raconter des histoires ne sert à rien. Nous devons composer avec la réalité, même si elle est féroce."

"Je... j'ai... trop besoin de... vous..." scellant la demande par un baiser fervent. "... trop besoin d'y croire, Caporal-chef..."

Livaï essuya, de ses pouces, les larmes de Petra. "Je t'en prie... ne m'oblige pas à te raisonner avec des termes durs."

"Promettez moi que... ce combat sera le dernier."

Livaï vint chercher la bouche de Petra. "Tu sais qu'une telle promesse m'est impossible."

* * *

Les grognements d'Eren ne faisaient aucun doute !... Contrairement à ce qui avait été convenu, le gamin ne s'en était pas tenu aux ordres.

Livaï bougonnait, obligé de revenir sur ses pas. Son cœur se serrait à mesure qu'il approchait du lieu des combats. Son être intérieur hurlait de colère lorsqu'il aperçut les dégâts, lorsqu'il aperçut... _Arrêt sur image_. La tête de Livaï fonctionnait à vide, regard braqué sur le corps de Petra écrasé, comme un vulgaire insecte, contre ce tronc immense qui avait accueilli le bain de sang.

Une rage sourde venait de l'envahir, crispant tout son corps.

L'ennemi était redoutable. Mais Livaï l'était plus encore, surtout lorsque la colère l'animait.

Petra... il venait de perdre Petra. Sa seule promesse d'avenir.

Il perdait le compte des personnes proches tombées sous le coup des titans. Chaque fois, Livaï avait l'impression que son cœur partait en lambeaux, qu'on lui arrachait les tripes.

Sa tête cognait fort.

Petra.

Cette femelle titan prendra cher !...

* * *

Livaï n'avait pas regardé lorsqu'on avait chargé le corps de Petra dont le tronc avait été littéralement déchiqueté par le choc. L'odeur de sang frais flottait dans l'air, l'imprégnant de façon âcre.

Au moins, Petra aura droit à des funérailles dignes de ce nom.

C'était sans compter ce qui déambulait en territoire ennemi !... La poursuite arracha tout espoir à Livaï.

Il camoufla son amertume derrière le masque impassible du soldat. "Déchargez les corps. C'est notre seule chance de survie."

Les hommes protestèrent. C'en était trop pour Livaï. "Durant les précédentes missions, nous n'avons pas ramené de corps. Ceux-là ne valent pas plus que les autres."

Mais quel mensonge, bordel !... Livaï serra étroitement les paupières, déglutissant avec peine. Et cette jambe blessée !... Le sort s'acharnait. Livaï refusait néanmoins de lui céder plus que ce qu'il venait de leur arracher !...

Le pan arrière de la charrette s'ouvrit et on déchargea les corps, un à un. L'un d'eux fut littéralement pulvérisé sous les pas du titan qui les coursait. Puis arriva le tour de Petra.

Sa chevelure, rappelant le blond de Venise, flotta un instant dans un halo presque lumineux avant d'échouer au sol et de rouler sur le côté.

Livaï n'avait rien loupé de la scène. Il faisait mentalement ses adieux à Petra, à ses rêves d'avenir. Il ne lui restait que la perspective militaire derrière laquelle se cacher et à laquelle sacrifier ses jours.

Son cœur saignait et son être intérieur hurlait si fort qu'il en avait la nausée.

Il s'arrêta en cours de route pour consoler un soldat abattu.

Puis le convoi regagna la ville. Erwin fut pris à parti, dès son arrivée, par les concitoyens en colère.

Mais le pire était réservé à Livaï. Approché par le père de Petra, lettre de sa fille en main, ce dernier soulignait à quel point sa fille lui était dévoué et qu'il trouvait le sujet du mariage un peu trop précipité à son goût.

Livaï était livide, organes semblant lâcher l'un après l'autre, regard braqué sur un point fixe et inexistant, champ de vision rétréci du fait des terribles chocs répétés.

* * *

Livaï venait de poser son équipement pour l'entretien lorsque soudain, il fut pris d'un violent haut-le-cœur, l'obligeant à se réfugier derrière un buisson pour déverser là le peu du contenu de son estomac, courbé de douleur, frappé par tout ce qu'il avait subi au cours de cette journée. Heureusement, aucun témoin n'avait assisté à cette scène pitoyable qui aurait porté le discrédit sur le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité.

Quelque chose, dont il avait oublié l'existence, vint lui mouiller les yeux.

Il s'affaissa, genoux dans sa propre flaque, sanglots venant le tordre en deux, dans des spasmes violents. Livaï finit par pivoter pour laisser son dos heurter le tronc d'un arbre, vision brouillée de larmes qui n'en finissaient plus. Il pleurait, d'un seul coup, tous ces morts que les titans avaient piétinés.

La crise dura jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

C'est Erwin qui découvrit là son protégé, recroquevillé. "Reste pas là, Livaï. La nuit est fraîche." lui tendant la main.

Après un brève instant d'hésitation, Livaï attrapa cette main tendue.

Erwin chargea discrètement Livaï sur son dos pour le ramener jusqu'à ses quartiers.

"J'veux pas dormir là, Erwin." terriblement anxieux quant au fait de regagner la chambre qui portait encore les traces de ses amours avec Petra. "D'ailleurs, j'veux changer de chambre."

"OK, OK." affirma Erwin, sans chercher à comprendre les lubies de son meilleur soldat.

Le Major déposa alors Livaï sur son canapé, récupérant une couverture pour l'en couvrir.

Vif, Livaï attrapa le bras d'Erwin.

"Promets moi que... tu ne me lâcheras jamais, Erwin. PROMETS !"

L'officier blond fut tout d'abord surpris par la manœuvre. Le regard de Livaï perçait jusqu'à l'âme et Erwin en fut déstabilisé en moment.

"Je suis désolé pour Petra, Liv..."

"Tu ne réponds pas, Erwin !"

"Si je t'ai cueilli dans la rue ce n'est pas pour te lâcher au moment où tu as le plus besoin de moi."

"Promets, Erwin."

"Tu sais bien que ce genre de promesse est impossible à tenir."

La poigne de Livaï se fit plus ferme sur le bras.

Erwin ferma un instant les yeux. "Je te le promets."

Il avait besoin de ça. Besoin de l'entendre. Il fallait qu'il tienne, quitte à lui promettre l'impossible. Il fallait qu'il tienne bon pour la cause de l'humanité. Et ce qu'importe le prix.

Il était impératif de tenir bien haut ces ailes de la liberté qu'aucune force ne pouvait jamais prétendre briser.

FIN.


End file.
